helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = ℃-ute |album = |released = April 1, 2015 |recorded = 2015 |format = |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = I miss you / THE FUTURE 26th single (2014) |Next = }} (The Middle Management ～女性中間管理職～／我武者LIFE／次の角を曲がれ; The Middle Management ~A Woman's Middle Management~ / Reckless LIFE / Turn on the Next Corner), official english title being The Middle Management / Gamusha LIFE / Turn the Next Corner, is ℃-ute's 27th single. It is set to be released on April 1, 2015http://gree.jp/c_ute/blog/entry/760409566 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (18 in total). The limited editions comes with an event lottery serial number card. The single commemorates the group's 10th anniversary. Tracklist CD Tracklist ;Regular Editon A, Limited Edition A #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Instrumental) #Gamusha LIFE (Instrumental) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition B, Limited Edition B #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ #Gamusha LIFE (Instrumental) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition C, Limited Edition C #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Instrumental) #Gamusha LIFE (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *Gamusha LIFE (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Music Video) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ *Lyrics: Tsunku *Composition & Arrangement: DANIEL MERLOT, AURELIEN POUDAT, HYON D. TAKANORI TSUNODA & STRFAN BROADLEY ;Gamusha LIFE *Lyrics: SHOCK EYE *Composition: SHOCK EYE, KOUGA *Arrangement: soundbreakers ;Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Lyrics & Composition: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *String Arrangement: Crusher Kimura * Drums: Yamauchi Yuushi * Chorus: Nakajima Takui Trivia *"Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" was initially a track for Nakajima Takui's upcoming album, . He was asked by staff to let ℃-ute release the song as a single. A similar situation also occurred with ℃-ute's "Edo no Temari Uta II" and ANGERME's "Taiki Bansei". **Because Nakajima gave full rights of this song to ℃-ute, "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" is not considered to be a cover single. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede and Horie Kizuki participate as back-dancers in the dance shot of "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare".http://gree.jp/c_ute/blog/entry/760717306 Concert Performances ;The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ ;Gamusha LIFE *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ ;Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project es:The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare / Gamusha LIFE Category:C-ute Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:C-ute DVDs